


A "little" slip-up

by BorderlineGoodness (LittleTongue)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Multi, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/BorderlineGoodness
Summary: You happen to stumble across what looks like an innocent glass of water.However, your curiosity came with a price.
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A "little" slip-up

**Author's Note:**

> I want to die. Like, immediately...

There you were - inside of Dr. Wily's laboratory, shrunken and small. Apparently, the glass of "water" you had obliviously consumed was none other than another experiment the mad doctor himself was working on.  
Scared and confused, you helplessly panic, not knowing what to do. The counter that you once looked down upon has now become bigger than you are. 

Unable to do anything, other than scream, you look desperately for a way to turn back to normal.  
'I wish I'd listen more,' you thought bitterly, blaming yourself. You were trapped inside of your own psychological torment until you hear the door knob click.  
Turning your head, you happen to see Proto man and he was like a giant to you...  
You tremble in fear, nowhere to hide and visible in plain sight. You even failed to keep your mouth shut, alerting the robot about your little presence. 

He turns, trying to locate you until he sees you. His eyes are locked onto you, surprised to find that his friend is shrunken to the size of a mouse.  
"Y/N?" He says, lowering his head and inspecting you closely. He also happens to spot the empty glass. Proto man chuckles a bit, knowing you messed up.  
"And you said you can be trusted. What kerfuffle."  
You ask him if there is a cure, but he just shakes his head. "Nope. But, since you decided to break one of Wily's rules..."

He grabs you by the scruff of your collar, opens his mouth, and dangles you over it. You start to panic as if this was your actual punishment, knowing that this is how you'll go out.  
You broke one of Wily's rules and now you will ensure punishment from the first robot he reprogrammed.  
"This'll teach you..." 

He drops you completely, into his mouth, straight to his throat. You only go stuck for a little while, but Proto man swallows hard, pushing you farther down.  
You went down few pipes, rubbing against slimy, fleshy walls known as his insides, only to land into what appears to be stomach acid. That was when you felt something. 

You start to grow back to normal size, meaning that Proto man's stomach was expanding, because you were inside it.  
He groans in satisfaction, while you were silently screaming.  
"I hope this day had taught you, Y/N. You make a mistake like this again, there's no going back. Ever..." 

He walks out of the lab, oblivious to his hypnotically swinging stomach, carrying you while you were being digested.  
You can hear Bass's muffled voice from outside, asking Proto where you went.  
"Oh, Y/N? Well, they went to bed early... Hehehee..."


End file.
